


to snap or not to snap (she snapped)

by NotSummer



Series: The Duoverse [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Corso is a little shit and needs to be called out, Gen, Misogyny, Murderous Mom Friend Trooper, Racism, Sexism, Women Being Awesome, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Look, Avi could only listen to the little twerp who insisted on attaching himself to her oldest friend for so long. Any reaction on her part? Is not her fault.He should have known better than to consistently badmouth women and aliens while walking around with a bunch of females, aliens, and female aliens.





	to snap or not to snap (she snapped)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were playing SWTOR when Corso dropped a bunch of lines making fun of a Twi'lek dude for how he spoke. I guess eloquence and poise are unknown to Corso, because I didn't notice a single odd thing about the twi'lek guy's speech patterns.
> 
> Anyways, I said Avi would probably have ripped Corso's throat out, and lo and behold, a fic was born.

“At least she talked better than that blue guy,” Corso snorted. Avi’s ears pinned back against her skin, and she gritted her teeth. This human was getting on her last nerves.

She could murder him, here in this back alley filled the bodies of the eco-terrorists.  _I murdered a civilian **,** but hey General Garza, he was going to compromise my mission and leak the information about the defections_. It was completely possible. She _could_ get away with it. The streets of Nar Shaadaa were a cruel leech, dragging in anyone foolish enough to think the bright lights made this shadowed world a civilized one.

Oriah glanced over at her from where she was pocketing the unconscious woman’s possessions. Oriah grinned, rolling her eyes slightly at her first mate, clearly knowing exactly what had Avi’s fur standing on end. Oriah, mused Avi, wasn’t happy unless she was causing someone grief. Mischief and credits seemed to be the woman’s driving force, although Avi wasn’t sure she could ever understand her.

What had the world come to, when Avi was less irritated by her thief of a long time friend then a human who had joined up with the Peace Brigade? Corso continued his poorly chosen rant, his scorn for the twi’lek majordomo’s eloquent speech patterns evident, and Ilia had had enough.

She turned, quickly, and considering she had yet to holster her assault cannon to her back, it swung wide and hit Corso. Hard. The man fell to one knee, and Avi heard Aric and Elara muffle a snicker behind her.

The Havoc Squad Commander loomed over the sand-gnat in her side, and hissed, “Your problems with women, aliens, and anyone remotely different from you end now. I’m sure you think you’re amazing, talking shit about everyone else to make yourself feel better. We’re all equals here, so if I hear you talk down to Elara or Aric or Oriah one more time because of their gender or species, I will end you. Special Forces privilege.”

“Captain!” Corso squawked, his voice cracking. Oriah stood motionlessly, flipping a credit chip, clearly not paying attention. His eyes widened, and Avi took another step forward, forcing to crane his neck from where he was still on the ground to stare up at the Cathar trooper.

“Enough bantha shit Corso. Be polite and treat everyone here as an equal, or I’m exercising my right to rid the Republic of threats while on a mission. And you are most definitely a threat. Especially to my peace of mind. And that’s enough to consider shooting you.”

The street-rat turned trooper turned to stalk away, and Oriah fell into her customary place at her left shoulder. “I suppose I should put up a defense about my first mate, but I didn’t choose him. And I don’t care.”

Avi snorted, “You care.”

“Only if he’s talkin’ shit about women or us alien freaks.  _Humans_.”

“Talk shit about humans, and you’re as bad as he is,” Avi said, a wry edge to her tone. 

Oriah glared at her. “I’m bad, but nine hells, Av, it’s for other reasons. I don’t hate anyone ‘cause they were born differently. I just hate people in general. ‘Sides, who are you to judge?”

“Your conscience, clearly. Did you leave a single credit behind when we wrecked this place?” Blue eyes met brown, and Avi tossed a grin at her friend, letting the familiar bickering wash away her irritation.

“Kriffin’ hells, Av. Just shut up. That joke wasn’t funny the first 1,500 times, and it hasn’t been funny the last 1,500 times. ‘Sides, you’re a damned hypocrite, finding excuses to murder half the sleemos we meet.” But a glimmer in Oriah’s eyes betrayed her genuine amusement as the Togruta smirked.

“I guess I can buy drinks later to make up for my wicked ways. Of course, _I’m_ just here to serve and _protect_ the Republic,” Avi said, sighing theatrically.

“No take backs, Av. I’m grabbing top shelf now.” The smuggler danced off, whistling jauntily as Avi rolled her eyes and followed. Oriah was going to be the death of her, but what a way to go.


End file.
